


Day 20: What are you doing New Years Eve

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, nipple ring play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck arrives to spend Christmas with the Hudson-Hummels like usual, only he discovers it's just the Hudsons.  Things happen and plans are made for New Years.<br/>For Fuckurt Advent 2013- day 20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: What are you doing New Years Eve

“So Burt went to New York to spend Christmas with Kurt but you and Carole stayed home?” Puck asked when he arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house. 

“I couldn’t go just in case Rachel was there, plus the memories of what happened last time I was there,” Finn said. “I just couldn’t do it. And mom didn’t want me to be all alone for Christmas.”

Puck snorted. “Like you would have been alone for Christmas.” He smacked Finn in the chest. “I’d still be here.”

Finn shrugged. “I know, that’s what I told mom and that just made her more determined to stay dude.”

“That’s because your mom loves me more than she loves Kurt,” Puck joked. 

“Yeah, you wish dude,” Finn said. “Sometimes I think she loves Kurt more than she loves me though.”

“Yeah and she loves me more than she loves you too,” Puck said as he rolled his eyes. “C’mon Carole loves you. You know that.”

Finn shrugged. “Sure. At least someone does.”

Puck picked up his bag and headed up the stairs for Finn’s room. Finn trailed along behind him. Puck waited until Finn entered the room and then he shut and locked the door behind them. “Listen, I’m only going to say this once. But there are more people that love you ok. It’s not just Carole and the rest of your family.”

“Yeah?” Finn asked; his eyebrows raised. “Like who?”

“Me for starters,” Puck said.

Finn pushed Puck in the chest. “Duh, I love you too. You’re like a brother to me.”

“Sure there’s that,” Puck agreed. “But there is more. Sometimes I want to push you up against a wall and kiss you senseless.”

Finn swallowed thickly. “You do?”

Puck shrugged. “Yeah, I do. Look I know you’re not gay and probably not even bi, and truthfully I don’t know where I fall myself, but I do know that sometimes I feel stuff for you that I just can’t help. And it pisses me off sometimes Hudson, just how god damn adorable you can be?”

Finn smiled softly. “Yeah? So why don’t you?”

“Why don’t I what?” Puck asked. He looked at Finn suspiciously. 

“Push me up against this wall, or this door, and kiss me senseless,” Finn said, his eyes suddenly hooded and dark. 

“Really,” Puck asked. He felt his body already responding to just the thought of doing that, and he fought the urge to reach down and adjust himself inside his pants. 

Finn nodded shyly. 

Puck reached out and grabbed a fist full of Finn’s shirt with one hand, while he put the other hand up against the door on one side of Finn’s face. He smashed his lips against Finn with great force, but it didn’t seem to bother Finn. 

Instead, Finn almost immediately opened his mouth to Puck. Then he gripped Puck’s hips in his large hands and pulled their bodies together. Finn moaned into Puck’s mouth. 

“Fucking Hell,” Puck gasped as they broke for air. “Why haven’t we been doing this forever?”

Finn shrugged and looked incredibly sexy with his hooded eyes and red, kiss swollen lips. He guided Puck backwards towards the bed and pushed him down on it. 

Puck pulled Finn down with him as they clumsily made their way up the bed until Puck was resting his head on Finn’s pillow and Finn was laying on top of Puck. 

“I’m not too heavy for you am I?” Finn asked, his eyes searching Puck’s.

“Nope, not too heavy,” Puck whispered, afraid to break the moment. “Kinda nice in fact.”

“Good,” Finn said as he reached down and hungrily kissed Puck.  
Puck rucked up the back of Finn’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath. He mapped the planes of Finn’s shoulders. “You feel so good. Your shoulders are so wide, so amazing.”

Finn reached between their bodies and pulled up Puck’s shirt in the front. He snuck a hand underneath the shirt and immediately found Puck’s nipple ring. “I’ve always wondered about this.”

Puck moaned loudly the moment Finn touched his nipple ring. “Fuck Finn.”

Finn pulled his mouth from Puck’s and leaned his forehead against Puck’s. “I want to kiss it. I want to run my tongue along it, into it, bite on it.”

Puck nodded and moved his hands to push Finn’s head down his body. Finn used his hands to push Puck’s shirt up under his arms. 

“So what are you doing New Years Eve?” Finn asked. “Cause I am pretty sure Mom said Burt was taking her to some big party in Columbus to make up for missing Christmas…”

Before Finn could even finish that sentence Puck replied. “I’m thinking I’m doing you or having you do me, whatever works for you.”

Finn nodded excitedly. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”


End file.
